This invention relates to a log storage and dispensing means for a fireplace, which is incorporated in a building structure.
The invention is concerned with means for providing, conveniently, an adequate supply of firewood for a building such as a home or cabin having a fireplace, so as to enable use of the fireplace for a substantial time without the necessity for leaving the building.
One object of this invention is to provide for convenient storage of firewood for a fireplace, which storage is at the exterior of the main building enclosure, but is still easily accessible from within the enclosure.
Another object of this invention is to provide log storage and dispensing means which will enable transfer of firewood from the exterior to the interior of a building enclosure, with minimum heat loss through a building opening or portal.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a log storage and dispensing means which is readily operated by the user, and which is designed to prevent unintended operation by small children.
These objects are accomplished in a log dispenser for use in combination with a building partition. The log dispenser comprises a partition having an opening, an exterior log box disposed at the exterior side of the partition opening, and an interior log box disposed at the interior side of the partition opening, with the exterior and interior boxes having a common inclined floor defining the bottom of the opening. A closure door is mounted at the exterior side of the partition to close the opening and is mounted for vertical movement in guide means at the side edges of the opening. The door operator mechanism includes a bell crank and a coupling link. The bell crank comprises a journal shaft, a lift arm disposed for swinging movement in a plane adjacent to the plane of the door, and a handle arm disposed for swinging movement in a plane adjacent to the interior side of the partition. Pivot means connect the coupling link to the door and to the lift arm; and bushing means mounted in the partition opening rotatably support the bell crank journal shaft.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.